


An Impostor Crisis, A Crewmate Heart to Heart

by akazxki



Series: Among Us: Universe Zero [4]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Alien Impostor(s) (Among Us), Aliens, Black is still traumatized but less, Blue tries not to laugh, Brown is laughing, Cyan is kind, Fluff, I have no idea, M/M, Polus (Among Us), Tentacles, Two Impostors (Among Us), White doesn't know how to control his new powers, Why Did I Write This?, but it was fun, characterization is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27306478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akazxki/pseuds/akazxki
Summary: White couldn't control his new tentacles and Brown gives him a hand.Black and Cyan talk to each other.[I think this makes sense even if you don't read the previous works... I think]
Relationships: Black & Cyan (Among Us), Black/White, Black/White (Among Us), Brown/Cyan (Among Us), Crewmate & Crewmate (Among Us), Crewmate/Impostor (Among Us), Impostor & Impostor (Among Us), White & Brown
Series: Among Us: Universe Zero [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945567
Comments: 5
Kudos: 87





	An Impostor Crisis, A Crewmate Heart to Heart

**Author's Note:**

> White killed Pink, who was also an Impostor, in the Security-Electrical-ish location.
> 
> That's pretty much all you have to know for this story.

“I-  _ What is going on in here!?”  _ Blue asked, their voice cracking and utterly baffled. They stood at the couple’s door, expecting anything but... this. White was a mess with his tentacles all over the place, sprawled on the floor, Black was crouching next to him, poking at the Impostor.

White groaned in annoyance, “What is it, Blue?” His appendages curled around himself a little tighter, and he buried his face further into the ground.

They managed to get over the shock and answered, “Lime sent me to find you two since you two are very late to our morning meeting, but,” They narrowed their eyes, then shakily pointed a finger at the alien, “ _ What the hell is this?” _ They swore they heard Black snort as they inspected the tentacled mass that is White.

“He tripped over himself and couldn’t get up for the past thirty minutes.” Black replied, much to White’s dismay. Blue watched in amusement as the Impostor’s ears got red in embarrassment.

A tentacle reached up and lightly smacked the human’s head. White grumbled uncharacteristically, voice pouty, “Shut up, Black. And Blue, leave me alone.” 

Black stifled a laugh and looked at Blue, “Still, though, you came at the right time,” He gestured at the Impostor, “I think we need Brown here.”

Waving, Blue rushed out the door, yelling dramatically, “I’m getting him! Hold on, White!” Said alien exhaled exasperatedly into his tentacles and shrank further into himself.

Black grinned, “Brown’s coming to help,” He gently cupped White’s face, tipping it upwards, “It’s a new side of you I’ve never seen.”

Mismatched eyes widened, and White opened his mouth to speak, but Black silenced him by pressing his lips to White’s, only pulling away to whisper softly, “I’ll always love you. Don’t worry, you won’t hurt me. I trust you.” 

“You’re too good to me _... _ To be honest, you shouldn’t- Nevermind, I’ll just have to live up to your expectations,” White sighed fondly, a tentacle reaching out to take Black’s hand. Even though the position is a little awkward, he managed to place feathery kisses all over his human’s fingers. The Impostor nuzzled into the hand that was still on his cheek. “I love you, I love you, I love you-” He chanted, like it’s a mantra. Instinctively, several tentacles wrapped around Black and brought him closer, their body heat mingling.

In that moment, all that White could see was Black, and only Black. His dark hair framing his pretty face, his gorgeous gold eyes, his perfect figure fitting  _ perfectly _ against him. Black must have felt the intimacy too, blushing and meeting White’s gaze and looking away almost instantly. He couldn’t help but  _ stare _ . Stare at White’s luscious hair, at the appendages sporting from his back and curling around him, at the way he pressed so nicely against White.

Until an uncomfortable cough broke the two from their trance. Brown watched the two, Cyan peeking from behind him. Black almost leaped away from White, but the Impostor didn’t let him and just held him tighter. Huffing, Brown grumbled, “So? What do you need me for? I don’t have all day, you know.”

Sheepishly looking away, White explained in a small voice, “I have no idea how to control these... Things.” Black wrangled himself free from the tentacles, ears completely red out of embarrassment. He wanted to hide behind White, but, well, that’s impossible right now. 

Brown raised an eyebrow, lips curving teasingly, “Oh? You had no problem holding Black though?”

Tentacles flexed half-heartedly before falling around White once more, “Brown, shut up. It’s instinct and you know it, now give me a hand. Don’t you  _ dare _ laugh-” 

Chuckling, the other Impostor unfurled his own appendages, the two moving in a communicating motion. Black made his way over to Cyan as the two humans watched, intrigued. After a while of the tentacles whipping around in unknown gestures, White managed to pull himself off the floor. Brown began speaking in a tongue Black didn’t recognize, and White answered in the same language. ‘Is that some alien thing...?’ Black wondered, before something  _ waving _ in his vision interrupted him.

He turned over to Cyan, who looked at him with his soft brown eyes. He pointed at Black’s tablet, “Let’s leave these two alone for now? I’ve already sent you your tasks.” Catching on, Black nodded and left the room with Cyan in tow. 

After the two left, Brown burst out laughing. White glared at him, leaning against a wall for support. “I’ve never imagined the day that you’d  _ trip over yourself, _ White!” Brown snickered, not bothering to hold anything in, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry! It’s just, it’s too funny!” 

White didn’t dare move from his position lest he fall again, so he settled for a threatening growl, “You better teach me how to keep those in control. I would like to move,  _ thank you very much.”  _

To be fair, Brown didn’t exactly respect White back when they first got their rankings, before they separated into different organizations. White was glad, for before Black showed up in his life, his time with Brown was the only thing that held some semblance of  _ emotions. _ So it would only make sense for the two to bicker like old friends,  _ because they are,  _ and Brown knows White would’ve gutted him already if he overstepped his bounds.

He watched, as the other Impostor laughed so hard he doubled over. “Not funny,” White muttered, “Imagine controlling one set of tentacles my whole life only for it to switch to another set.” 

Finally, Brown managed to stand up, wiping tears from the corners of his red eyes, “I know, but the basics are pretty much the same, you just have to get used to it.” 

_ “Thank you, very useful.  _ I still have tasks to do, and meetings to attend,  _ things I have to show up for.”  _ White groaned, too aware that Brown was still messing around, “And I’d like to not let them see me like this. I have a reputation to uphold.”

Extending a hand to White, Brown chuckled again, “Come now, friend. I’ll give you a crash course and you’ll be alright in no time.” 

Meanwhile, Black walked around Polus, doing his tasks with Cyan. They were going to pass through Electrical to get to the Laboratory, but before the two stepped into the corridor connecting O2 and Electrical, Black froze. Unpleasant memories of Pink resurfaced, and Cyan gently took hold of his hands, grounding him to reality, “Black, it’s alright. We can go the long way, if you want.” 

Stubbornly shaking his head, Black tentatively took a step forward, “I’m okay. I have to conquer this fear.” Cyan squeezed Black’s hand to let him know that he wasn’t alone. 

When they were walking up the corridor, Cyan came to a morbid realization that they hadn’t completely cleaned up the remains of that day yet. Sure, they wiped away most of the blood, but there had been so much and some ended up staining the walls. Black stood, rooted to the spot as he took in the scene before him. Barely there, but certainly not invisible patches of dark blood painted the walls. Black could tell it was blood by the way it splattered on the walls and the way it puddled on the floor. Cyan swore under his breath as he tried to lead Black away from the display.

Surprisingly, Black allowed himself to be pulled away easily. When they got to the Laboratory, Black watched as Cyan expertly aligned the telescope. After a while of silence, Black asked quietly, “Was that Pink?”

Cyan nodded, whispering, “Yeah. White really cared about you, he went feral, from what I’ve heard.” 

Looking at the stars, Black spoke, “I know. He has always been protective over me.” His voice began to tremble, “But I- I did something stupid, and now he has to  _ suffer-” _

The other human reached out to pull Black’s helmet off after he removed his own, getting Black to turn around and look at him. Cyan ruffled the shorter male’s hair and asked in earnest, “Did he ever blame you for that?”

Black thought about it, and shook his head as he tried to pry Cyan’s hand off of his head.

“There you have it. Brown said it was going to happen either way, Pink just sped it up, so don’t worry about it, ‘kay?” Grinning at Black heartwarmingly, Cyan finally removed his hand from Black’s now messy hair.

Black walked over to the wires, pulling them apart and putting them back together, “Thanks...” He turned away from the wires and flashed Cyan a tiny smile, “You’re a really comforting presence.”

Resisting the urge to tackle the smaller man in a hug, Cyan answered, “Always happy to serve.”

After finishing up in the Laboratory, the two headed to the Medbay for a short break. Cyan took Black’s hands in his own as he said, “If I’m to be honest, you really have no need to worry over White. I know it’s rather unconvincing coming from someone else, but I- No,  _ we- _ Can tell that he genuinely loves you, and we don’t see you two separating any time soon.” 

Black glanced at Cyan shyly, before softly saying, “It is the same with you and Brown... Blue told me about you two, and I think that you belong together.” 

Cyan smiled widely as he tugged Black to his feet, leading them towards Decontamination, “You’re so sweet, thank you!” 

On the other hand, this was the tenth time White tripped as he tried to retract his new tentacles. Brown was on the side dying of laughter. White, flustered and annoyed, growled, “I swear to god, once I get the hang of this I’m going to kill you...!” 

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking about this forever. I'll get to Brown and Cyan eventually, but I really love writing Black and White.
> 
> Also, if the characters sound a bit weird in this... Well, I'm actually trying to characterize them better. Experimenting. Yes, yes.
> 
> Exploring the friendship between the two impostors are really fun. Black and Cyan are just wholesome.
> 
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! ily <33


End file.
